L'Invitation
by Atlante41
Summary: Qu'a bien pu faire Ziva le jour de Noël ? La réponse est peut-être dans cette histoire...


L'INVITATION

* * *

**Voici un nouvel OS explorant les relations entre Gibbs et Ziva. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Spoilers : _Faith_. L'action se situe juste après cet épisode.**

**NCIS ne m'appartient toujours pas (sniff...).**

**Merci à Alinore pour la relecture et la critique constructive (à force, je vais finir par avoir le Goncourt !... Non, c'est une blague... LOL !). Si mes phrases ne font plus plus quinze kilomètres de long, c'est elle qu'il faut remercier ! Même s'il me reste encore pas mal de sales habitudes à corriger...**

**Ah, et merci aussi à la franchise Stargate pour un certain dialogue. Les fans le reconnaîtront facilement...**

* * *

Ziva aspira à longs traits l'air froid du matin. La neige avait cessé de tomber durant la nuit. Tout était blanc, la ville, les rues, les rives du Potomac. Le cours d'eau, gonflé par les pluies diluviennes des semaines précédentes, charriait de gros glaçons que le courant entraînait à vive allure vers le sud. Un silence ouaté baignait la capitale encore endormie.

La jeune femme s'étira avec délice. Elle n'avait pu s'adonner à son jogging quotidien au même train d'enfer que les autres jours. Vingt bons centimètres de neige fraîche recouvraient les sentiers longeant la rivière et dissimulaient toutes sortes de traîtrises : des trous, des bosses, des pierres acérées, des flaques gelées... Elle avait donc opté pour une longue balade à un rythme soutenu. Malgré le froid qui lui mordait le visage et lui glaçait les poumons, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien.

Elle songea à son programme de la journée. D'abord, elle allait rentrer. Ensuite, elle prendrait une douche bien chaude et passerait un peu de temps dans sa salle de bain, ce qu'elle n'avait guère l'occasion de faire au quotidien. Puis elle se mitonnerait les plats qu'elle préférait pour le déjeuner. Et elle passerait l'après-midi vautrée sur son divan à lire et à réviser, une fois de plus, son test de citoyenneté, tout en sirotant du thé à la menthe et en grignotant les gâteaux juifs à la cannelle et aux noisettes qu'elle avait préparés la veille. Enfin, juifs... D'après ce qu'elle en savait, ils n'avaient de juifs que l'appellation. En tout cas, elle les adorait.

Oui, très bon programme, songea-t-elle avec satisfaction. Elle s'était longuement interrogée sur la façon dont elle allait occuper "son" jour de Noël, n'ayant pas la moindre idée dont se déroulait un Noël traditionnel américain. Ou plutôt... elle avait du mal à cerner le caractère sacré de cette célébration sous le folklore bruyant et hétéroclite qui enfiévrait les rues à l'approche du grand jour. Elle avait bien tenté, au fil des années, d'observer ses coéquipiers pour en apprendre un peu plus. Mis à part Abby qui se rendait régulièrement à l'église, les autres semblaient incapables de lui fournir les explications qu'elle cherchait. Ne serait-ce que cette histoire abracadabrante de Santa Claus pour commencer. Quel était donc le rapport entre ce gros bonhomme barbu, rougeaud et bedonnant, voyageant à bord d'un traîneau magique tiré par des rennes, et la naissance du petit Jésus vénéré par les Chrétiens ? Bon, d'accord, la légende était charmante... mais ça ne tenait vraiment pas debout !

Elle avait aussi constaté non sans étonnement que les Juifs américains avaient intégré cet aspect de la tradition chrétienne et fêtaient Christmannoukah à grands renforts de sapins illuminés, de Santas ventripotents et de débauches de cadeaux. Pour sa part, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour une telle mixité. D'autant qu'elle n'avait pas célébré Hannoukah depuis... au moins depuis la mort de Tali. C'était certes une fête de famille, de partage et d'échange. Mais elle n'avait pas l'aura tapageuse du Noël chrétien... et en Israël, ça n'était même pas un jour férié. Elle avait passé trop d'années à voyager et à risquer sa vie dans des pays improbables pour accorder encore de l'importance à Hannoukah. Lorsqu'elle y pensait, elle se contentait d'allumer une bougie sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Le plus souvent, elle n'y pensait pas. Sa famille de chair et de sang avait volé en éclat depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle fit encore quelques étirements tout en observant le ciel. Le jour laiteux peinait à chasser l'obscurité nocturne. Un gros soleil cramoisi rasait l'horizon, nimbant de feux pourpres et violacés la mer de nuages plombés qui n'allait pas tarder à l'engloutir. L'accalmie ne serait que de courte durée. Cette apocalypse flamboyante à une heure si précoce ne présageait rien de bon.

Alors qu'elle revenait tranquillement vers la route, un bruit incongru fracassa brutalement la bulle de paix où elle évoluait depuis son réveil. La sonnerie de son portable. Avec un soupir, elle repêcha l'agaçant petit appareil au fond de la poche de sa veste.

-Bon sang, David, où es-tu ? éructa Gibbs à l'autre bout du fil, d'une voix indéniablement furieuse.

Elle réprima un gémissement de désespoir. Bon, ok, elle avait passé le Noël précédent à écraser Mac Gee à la bataille navale tout en surveillant un suspect qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Sans oublier la projection spéciale DiNozzo dans la salle sécurisée du MTAC. Mais elle avait espéré que son premier Noël de citoyenne américaine, ou tout au moins d'aspirante à cette honorable distinction, se déroulerait hors du Navy Yard où elle passait déjà l'essentiel de son existence. D'une voix résignée, elle murmura :

-Chain Bridge.

-J'arrive !

-Gibbs... Je vais appeler Tony ou Mac Gee, et... ?

-Laisse tomber et ne bouge pas d'où tu es !

Et il coupa la communication. Charmant. Si Gibbs était déjà d'une humeur de dogue à... elle regarda l'horloge de son téléphone... huit heures du matin, qu'est-ce que ce serait en fin de journée ! Elle soupira encore et se hâta en direction du pont. Neige ou pas neige, verglas ou pas verglas, Gibbs fonçait toujours au même rythme. Pas question de ralentir pour quelques flocons. Et pas question de le faire poireauter sans s'exposer à de sévères représailles.

Comme prévu, l'attente fut de courte durée. Elle avait atteint l'asphalte depuis moins de deux minutes lorsqu'elle vit apparaître la Dodge Challenger bouton d'or de Gibbs au tournant de la route. Curieux choix. Depuis quand utilisait-il ce véhicule pour aller travailler ? Elle s'abstint cependant de toute remarque et se glissa en silence du côté passager. Un coup d'oeil en coin lui permit de confirmer ce qu'elle avait pressenti durant leur courte conversation téléphonique : il arborait son expression des mauvais jours et son regard le plus glacial. Ou un événement gravissime s'était produit durant la nuit – du style, un Marine sauvagement assassiné. Ou quelque chose le contrariait – du style, un des trois agents de l'équipe avait commis une bévue monumentale. Ou bien les deux à la fois. Elle se creusa la cervelle durant quelques secondes afin de passer en revue tout ce qu'elle avait à se reprocher. Ne trouva rien. A bien y réfléchir, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien fait de répréhensible depuis... euh, l'avant-veille et cette bagarre dans un bar plus que douteux. Mais bon. Elle n'avait fait que son travail, sans tuer ni estropier personne. En respectant les ordres de l'agent de terrain le plus expérimenté présent sur les lieux, en l'occurrence Tony. Qui n'avait pas semblé choqué outre mesure de ses méthodes d'arrestation... euh... musclées. Voire... les avait passablement encouragées.

-Gibbs...

-Mmm... marmonna-t-il d'une voix très peu engageante.

-Parle-moi de l'affaire...

-Quelle affaire ?

Quelle affaire ? Elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

-Mais...

-Mon père... et moi aussi... nous t'invitons pour la journée.

Pour le coup, elle en resta sans voix. Une _invitation_ ? A huit heures du matin le jour de Noël ? D'un ton à faire verdir de terreur le plus endurci de tous les officiers de Quantico ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? ronchonna Gibbs.

La voiture chassa un peu de l'arrière dans un virage verglacé. Pas un muscle de son visage ne bougea. Ziva se cramponna discrètement aux rebords de son siège et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je... Euh... Tu as l'air de t'être levé de la jambe gauche, c'est tout.

Une grimace amusée étira enfin les lèvres de l'ancien Marine.

-On dit "se lever du pied gauche", Ziva.

-Ah...

-Et Jack a entrepris de ranger la maison.

-Oh...

Ce qui expliquait tout, en effet. Les initiatives de Jackson Gibbs, depuis son arrivée à DC, avaient tendance à se solder par d'inénarrables catastrophes. Notamment un début d'incendie après avoir voulu faire du feu dans une cheminée que son propriétaire n'avait pas utilisée depuis plus d'une décennie...

La jeune femme se détendit, rassurée.

-Merci pour l'invitation.

Il haussa les épaules, l'expression à nouveau maussade. Elle devina qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas exploser. Son père était âgé et déployait de gros efforts pour renouer avec son fils unique. Même s'il avait du mal à se mettre dans le crâne que son rejeton n'était plus un adolescent bourru et révolté mais un homme à la cinquantaine bien tassée...

-Gibbs...

-Ouais ?

-Est-ce qu'on... pourrait passer chez moi ? J'aimerais prendre une douche et me changer...

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil fugace. Hocha la tête.

-Ok.

-Ce sera rapide. Promis.

* * *

Gibbs porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres avec un soupir agacé. Il détestait attendre. Il n'était pourtant assis que depuis cinq minutes au milieu du salon de l'Agent Spécial en Probation Ziva David. Et déjà, il étouffait. Le tour du propriétaire était vite fait. Un coup d'oeil suffisait. Deux pièces minuscules, une cuisine grande comme un placard et des sanitaires qui auraient tenu dans une cabine de paquebot. Quelques meubles, peu de déco, pas de télévision et encore moins d'ordinateur. Pour tout équipement high-tech, un iPod posé sur une étagère, un poste de radio microscopique et un téléphone fixe. Quelques livres éparpillés sur une table basse, tous empruntés à la bibliothèque du quartier. Et sur le divan, un _Tanakh_ à la couverture fatiguée, sans doute acheté d'occasion. Des marque-pages ornés de caractères hébraïques dépassaient des feuillets.

Quand la jeune femme avait quitté la base navale pour louer un appartement en ville, elle avait demandé à Gibbs de se porter caution. Il avait accepté, quelque peu étonné, toutefois, par cette requête inattendue. Malgré ce qu'elle avait traversé, Ziva conservait un caractère fier et indépendant, bien peu enclin à demander de l'aide. Après quelques jours de réflexion, il avait retenu Mac Gee un soir au bureau sous un prétexte quelconque et lui avait demandé d'examiner les ressources de sa coéquipière. Rapidement, ils avaient compris que Ziva recommençait sa vie à zéro aussi sur le plan financier. Lorsqu'elle était restée en Israël huit mois plus tôt, elle avait fait transférer ses comptes à Tel Aviv. Ceux-ci avaient tous été clôturés durant l'été : _"Personne disparue ou décédée"_.

-Son père pourrait certainement faire quelque chose... avait dit Mac Gee, stupéfait. Ce n'est pas juste...

Ce n'était pas juste, non. Eli David, fidèle à lui-même, utilisait tous les moyens de pression qu'il possédait. Et Ziva avait préféré renoncer à ce qui lui appartenait de droit, que de quémander l'aide d'un père avec qui elle refusait tout contact.

Gibbs avait fait jurer à Mac Gee le silence absolu et laissé les choses suivre leurs cours tout en ouvrant l'oeil. Il avait vite constaté qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ziva savait depuis longtemps privilégier l'essentiel : se loger, se chauffer, se nourrir, s'habiller. En dehors de cette histoire de caution, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle n'avait jamais laissé échapper le moindre commentaire sur sa situation matérielle.

Sa tasse vide, Gibbs se leva pour aller la poser dans l'évier de la cuisine. Chemin faisant, il resta en arrêt devant la porte du réfrigérateur où s'affichait une oeuvre pour le moins inattendue. Sur une simple feuille blanche s'étalait un grand dessin au feutre, représentant un sapin de Noël parsemé d'autocollants à paillettes. Des aimants en forme d'étoiles scintillantes maintenaient le papier sur la surface métallique du frigo. Aimants qu'on trouvait dans chaque paquet de _Midnight Stars_, des céréales complètes, pendant la période des fêtes.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de l'ancien Marine. Tous les ans, Kelly exécutait ce genre de dessins hauts en couleurs qu'elle punaisait un peu partout dans la maison. Dans toute la gloire de ses huit ans, elle nourrissait une passion exclusive pour le rose bonbon, les petits coeurs et tout ce qui brillait. Les préparatifs de Noël remplissaient ses yeux d'un véritable firmament.

-J'en ferai peut-être un l'année prochaine...

Gibbs se retourna. La jeune femme avait passé une robe noire et blanche à la découpe asymétrique qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes minces et nerveuses. Ses cheveux, retenus sur les tempes par des barrettes, retombaient souplement sur ses épaules. Une discrète touche de maquillage accentuait l'ombre de son regard.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle murmura d'un ton gêné :

-Ce n'est pas trop...

-Non.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut porter pour...

-Tu es parfaite.

Un sourire enfantin illumina son visage. Les compliments de Gibbs étaient rares et précieux. A plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un sujet aussi futile qu'une tenue vestimentaire.

-Tu es prête ? reprit Gibbs.

-Presque !

Elle ouvrit un placard, en sortit une bouteille de vin et une boîte en plastique remplie de gâteaux secs. Puis elle attrapa son manteau et ses gants.

-Voilà.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, plissa les yeux, la moue critique.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-La météo prévoit du très mauvais temps...

Ziva devina plus qu'elle ne comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait. Rien ni personne n'intimidait Gibbs. Mais il avait tout de même assez de bon sens pour éviter de se confronter aux choses qui le dépassaient. Le blizzard faisait partie de ces rares exceptions. Et pour tout dire, la perspective de passer la nuit dans la grande maison à l'odeur de bois fraîchement coupé enchantait la jeune femme. C'était comme se blottir quelques heures dans un cocon chaud et réconfortant. De réconfort, elle en avait lourdement besoin. Même si elle refusait de l'admettre tout haut.

Elle se hâta d'aller préparer ses affaires tout en demandant :

-Et les autres ? Ils viennent aussi ?

-Non, dit Gibbs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Abby est partie dans sa famille, Mac Gee aussi, Ducky est auprès de sa mère et DiNozzo... Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il peut faire un jour comme celui-ci !

Ziva revint dans le salon, un sac de sport à la main. Elle regarda autour d'elle, hésita, prit le _Tanakh_ et l'ipod qu'elle ajouta au reste. Sentant peser sur ses épaules les yeux de Gibbs, elle esquissa un sourire un peu gêné et murmura :

-Je ne me suis pas réfugiée dans la religion...

Il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Personne ne te demande d'oublier d'où tu viens.

-Je sais. C'est juste que... ce n'était pas comme ça, _avant_.

Il ne lui demanda pas ce que signifiait "_avant_". Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Je sais.

-Je ne veux pas que tu croies...

-Je ne crois rien, Ziva. Ça fait partie de toi.

Elle acquiesça en silence.

-Viens.

* * *

-Ah, vous voilà ! Entrez, ma chère, entrez ! Est-ce que Leroy a eu la politesse de vous demander si vous aviez quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Papa ! grogna Gibbs, ignorant le sourire amusé de Ziva.

-Mais c'est la moindre des choses, voyons ! Les gens ne sont pas à ta disposition ! Donnez-moi votre manteau et venez vous mettre au chaud !

Ziva suivit le vieil homme dans le salon et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Les piles de magazines avaient disparu, de même que le vélo, la planche à repasser, tout ce que Gibbs entassait n'importe où pour l'oublier aussitôt. Les livres, dans la bibliothèque, étaient alignés comme des soldats au garde à vous. La cheminée flambait avec entrain. Les lumières multicolores d'un sapin dûment enguirlandé clignotaient près de la fenêtre couverte de givre. Et une table, oui, une vraie table, trônait au milieu de la pièce. Assiettes, verres et couverts étaient déjà disposés sur une épaisse nappe blanche. Des branches de houx et de genévrier de Virginie complétaient ce décor pour le moins... insolite.

-Gibbs... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-On se le demande... grommela-t-il.

-Enfin, Leroy ! Tu ne vas pas faire déjeuner ta ravissante invitée sur la table basse devant la télévision !

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois, répondit Ziva. Et ça ne me dérange absolument pas, je vous assure...

-C'est hors de question ! Leroy peut bien faire un effort le jour de Noël !

Le principal intéressé marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible que personne n'eut la mauvaise idée de lui faire répéter. Il restait tout de même remarquablement stoïque sous les piques paternelles. Ziva, comme ses coéquipiers, avait observé que le comportement du Big Boss changeait du tout au tout en présence de son géniteur, même quand il mourait d'envie d'exploser de colère. Jackson Gibbs n'était pas le seul à déployer des efforts démesurés pour arranger les choses. Gibbs prenait tellement sur lui que, devant une telle scène, Abby aurait redouté de le voir succomber à une attaque.

-J'ignorais quelles sont vos... hem... habitudes alimentaires, mais je me suis dit que je ne risquais rien avec du boeuf...

-Ce sera parfait, dit Ziva. Je ne suis pas difficile. J'évite seulement de manger du porc.

Elle sortit le vin qu'elle avait apporté. Le vieil homme, qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds en France et n'en connaissait que les clichés colportés par les médias, jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à son fils. Gibbs s'empara de la bouteille, examina l'étiquette et murmura d'un air rêveur :

-Château Latour 2003...

-Un bon cru, fiston ?

-La Rolls Royce des vins français... Ziva, tu n'aurais pas dû... C'est affreusement cher !

-Je l'avais achetée pour les occasions spéciales. C'est une occasion spéciale.

-Excellent choix... répéta Gibbs, fasciné par l'étiquette.

-Tu t'y connais vraiment en vins français ? demanda son père d'un air sceptique.

-J'ai passé pas mal de temps en France, papa... Ziva aussi, d'ailleurs.

Jackson Gibbs soupira, lui arracha la bouteille des mains et la posa sur la table. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Ziva lui tendit sa boîte en plastique, avec une moue un peu crispée cette fois.

-Rien d'extraordinaire, le prévint-elle. Là d'où je viens, ils accompagnent presque toutes les fêtes... et c'est parfait pour le thé !

-Du thé ! grimaça le vieil homme. Des feuilles et de l'eau chaude !

-Papa !

-Quoi, encore ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu cesseras de ronchonner, Leroy ? J'ai bien le droit de m'exprimer, tout de même !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil entendu à son invitée :

-Dire que c'était un enfant si joyeux ! Et puis, à treize ans, d'un coup, il a changé. Je me disais que c'était l'adolescence, quelques mauvaises années à passer, que le Corps lui forgerait le caractère... L'acné a disparu, oui. Mais pas cet air perpétuellement renfrogné !

Ziva, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire, coula un regard néanmoins inquiet en direction de son supérieur. Personne n'affrontait Gibbs de cette façon. Pas sans s'exposer à des conséquences... désastreuses pour l'intégrité physique. Il en fallait d'ailleurs bien moins pour que DiNozzo, Mac Gee ou même Palmer écopent d'une douloureuse tape derrière la tête. Elle-même en avait reçu quelques unes lors de sa première année au NCIS. Juste le nombre qu'il fallait, car elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, pour qu'elle apprenne comment les éviter. Ne pas contrarier Gibbs. Ne pas faire d'allusions plus ou moins subtiles à sa vie privée. Ne pas couvrir les idioties de Tony. Ne pas les encourager. Pas difficile à retenir.

Le visage de Gibbs avait l'impassibilité de la pierre. Seule l'étincelle flambant dans ses yeux devenus gris orage indiquait qu'il bouillait littéralement de fureur. Une fureur rentrée. Une fureur glaciale. Une fureur maîtrisée... pour quelques instants encore tout au moins. Ziva décida d'intervenir. La diplomatie n'avait jamais été sa qualité majeure, mais certaines circonstances l'inspiraient parfois en la matière.

-Le thé fait partie de ma culture, expliqua-t-elle. Du chocolat, du café ou... du bourbon font aussi bien l'affaire.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Jackson Gibbs avec un clin d'oeil charmeur. Tu vois bien qu'il était inutile de bouder comme un gamin, Leroy ! Tu devrais vraiment prendre exemple sur cette ravissante petite ! Il n'est pas trop revêche avec vous, au moins ?

Cette fois, Ziva ne put retenir un petit rire amusé.

-Non, dit-elle. Il est juste...

Sentant peser sur elle comme une menace le regard de Gibbs, elle s'efforça de choisir le qualificatif le plus approprié.

… le meilleur supérieur que j'aie jamais eu.

L'homme raidi de rage à ses côtés se détendit légèrement. Jackson Gibbs, lui, afficha une expression satisfaite et poursuivit d'une voix sereine :

-Au lieu de rester planté là comme un totem, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas installer notre invitée à l'étage, Leroy ?

* * *

La chambre de Gibbs, comme le reste de sa maison, se distinguait par sa sobriété. En revanche, contrairement au rez-de-chaussée, rien n'y était entassé, empilé, abandonné. Pas un grain de poussière n'altérait la surface du parquet et des rares meubles présents dans la pièce : une chaise, une table de nuit, un grand lit garni de ses draps fraîchement lavés, de ses oreillers moelleux et d'un édredon prometteur. Pas d'armoire mais un placard à portes coulissantes aménagé dans l'un des murs. Une lampe de chevet et un valet complétaient ce décor dépouillé de toute fioriture.

-Gibbs... Il est hors de question que je prenne ton lit ! Tu as bien une chambre d'amis...

-Ce n'est plus une chambre d'amis.

Ziva retint juste à temps la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, à savoir un "pourquoi" qui, de toute façon, n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Gibbs avait ses mystères. Sa famille décimée. Ses divorces calamiteux. Ses bateaux réduits en cendres...

-Mais tu vas dormir où ?

-Quelle importance ?

Elle renonça à poursuivre l'interrogatoire. Au pire, elle ne parviendrait qu'à l'agacer. Encore. Elle posa son sac au pied du lit et se laissa tomber discrètement sur l'édredon afin d'en tester la souplesse.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ma présence attise les tensions entre ton père et toi.

Gibbs se mit à rire, très amusé par sa réflexion.

-Mon père n'a nul besoin de toi pour se livrer à son numéro favori. Même s'il adore avoir un public. Et si c'est une jolie femme, alors...

-Tu crois qu'il... Il a au moins quatre-vingts ans, Gibbs !

-Quatre-vingt-deux. Un vrai papillon. Sans intentions... malhonnêtes. Il sait charmer les gens. Même toi.

Elle laissa échapper un sourire involontaire.

-C'était très... drôle. Sauf pour toi, certainement. Tu semblais fou de rage.

-Je l'étais.

-Je... ne comprends pas.

Il la considéra un long moment, pensif, avant de prendre place à côté d'elle.

-Nous avons des... désaccords. Mais c'est mon père. J'ai été injuste.

Ziva baissa la tête, fixant le bout de ses chaussures, le visage fermé. Pas difficile de deviner à quoi elle pensait. Toute sa famille n'était qu'un champ de ruines. Un cimetière de tragédies. Son seul parent encore en vie l'avait envoyée à la mort. Ce n'avait jamais été une question d'amour entre ces deux-là. Eli, à sa façon tordue, aimait probablement sa fille. Mais chez les David, les dissensions se lavaient dans la violence et le sang.

-Ton père a eu des torts... dit-elle enfin. Mais rien...

-... Rien qui ne puisse se pardonner, acheva Gibbs d'une voix presque douce.

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas du mien ! répliqua-t-elle avec une gaieté forcée.

-Tu es la mieux à même d'en juger.

Elle se mit à jouer avec ses mains, mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant qui la scrutait avec attention. Nerveuse. En dehors du contexte professionnel, lorsqu'ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, les défenses habituelles de Ziva s'émoussaient. Elle pouvait affronter sans faillir les tensions les plus dramatiques, les combats les plus enragés, les douleurs les plus insoutenables. Elle gardait un contrôle absolu dans les situations les plus apocalyptiques. En revanche, les conversations anodines qui, dans leurs tours et détours, mettaient parfois à nu ses sentiments, la prenaient toujours au dépourvu. Ziva ne savait gérer ses émotions qu'en les niant et en les cloîtrant au plus profond d'elle-même. Lorsqu'elle devait leur faire face, elle était désarmée. L'ancien officier du Mossad avait ses fêlures. Et l'ancien sergent du Corps des Marines n'avait nul besoin d'un diplôme en psychologie pour les déceler et les comprendre.

-Je le savais, Gibbs. Et pourtant, j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il voulait.

-C'est toi-même que tu n'arrives pas à pardonner, Ziva.

Elle ne répondit pas. L'angle d'inclinaison de sa nuque s'accentua. Il songea un bref instant à poser sa main sur la sienne pour apaiser la tension qui montait. Il renonça. Elle n'était pas encore prête.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand je t'ai posé cette question à propos d'Ari ?

La jeune femme se redressa d'un coup, alarmée. Pour la première fois, sans doute, depuis qu'il la connaissait, il vit une vague d'intense panique ainsi qu'une pâleur mortelle envahir son visage.

-C'était vrai ! Je te jure que c'était vrai ! _Il_ m'avait ordonné de le faire pour gagner ta confiance, mais je n'aurais _jamais_ pu tuer froidement mon propre frère ! J'ai attendu jusqu'à la dernière seconde... Jusqu'à... Je ne _voulais_ pas le faire, Gibbs. Et si je l'ai fait... Si je l'ai fait... Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais mort ! Comme Kate. Parce qu'Ari était devenu... fou. Ça aurait été injuste. Kate ne méritait pas de mourir. Et toi... toi non plus ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Le laisser te tuer, s'enfuir et poursuivre son œuvre de destruction ? Uniquement parce qu'il était mon frère ? Je ne _pouvais _pas laisser s'accomplir une telle... ignominie. Tu m'avais demandé de couvrir tes arrières. Alors j'ai abattu Ari... mon frère. Je t'ai caché certaines choses, c'est vrai. Mais je ne t'ai jamais – _jamais !_ - menti !

Il leva les deux mains pour endiguer ce déluge de paroles qu'elle avait débitées d'une traite, sans même respirer.

-Je voulais parler de ce que tu m'as dit _après_... Qu'Ari était mort... Qu'Eli n'existait plus pour toi... Et que...

-Oh ! murmura-t-elle, confuse. _Ç__a_...

-Je sais que tu le penses vraiment. Eh bien, j'en suis très honoré.

Cette fois, elle eut du mal à retenir le déferlement des émotions qui menaçaient de déborder. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent sous l'effort qu'elle fournissait pour contenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. D'une voix très basse, elle chuchota :

-J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas...

La fureur le submergea. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il encore pour extirper de ce cerveau si bien barricadé les relents néfastes de l'éducation selon Eli David ? Dommage que Tel Aviv fût si loin et que casser le nez du directeur du Mossad constituât un sérieux incident diplomatique entre les Etats Unis et Israël. Et puis non. Après tout, cet homme avait déjà perdu sa fille et remâchait sa rancoeur. L'amertume jusqu'à la lie. Il ne méritait rien d'autre.

-Ziva... Tu es l'une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées dans la vie... Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait changer ça.

-Moi ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix quasiment enfantine. Mais... je suis... tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière...

-Et alors ?

-J'ai été... tellement...

-... Écartelée ? Perdue ? Désemparée ?

-Je savais ce que je faisais, Gibbs. Je suis loin d'être innocente.

-Si tu as commis des erreurs, tu les as lourdement payées... bien plus que le prix qu'elles valaient réellement.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

-Comment tu peux me... me pardonner...

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

-Sans...

-Sans quoi ?

-Sans... preuve...

Il soupira, désespéré de se faire entendre. Le chantage affectif et la culpabilité. Les deux piliers autour desquels Eli David avait élevé ses enfants. _"__Faites ce que je vous ordonne et je vous aimerai. Décevez-moi et je vous écraserai !__"_. L'échec n'était pas toléré. La souffrance, quelle qu'elle soit, devait se cacher sous un visage de marbre. Le sacrifice devenait l'accomplissement suprême. Des martyrs, oui. De simples _humains_ troublés, partagés, perturbés, non. Eli David ne reculait devant rien, n'hésitant pas à utiliser les tourments d'autrui pour atteindre ses objectifs. Y compris ceux de sa propre fille. Il avait abusé de ses doutes, de ses déchirements, de son désespoir pour tirer sur la corde sensible. Terminer la mission d'un Rivkin désastreusement mort. A n'importe quel prix. Un salaud intégral, quoi.

-Quel genre de preuve me faudrait-il, à ton avis ?

Comme elle restait silencieuse, les poings serrés à en faire blanchir les jointures, il ajouta :

-Je ne te demanderai jamais d'aller te faire tuer pour me prouver ta loyauté, Ziva. Je ne suis pas Eli. Je ne monnaye pas mon affection.

Un coup de vent ébranla les fenêtres. Gibbs tourna la tête et constata qu'une neige drue voltigeait dans tous les sens. Il n'allait pas faire bon dehors dans les heures à venir.

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau la jeune femme, il vit qu'une larme, une seule, avait tracé un long sillon brillant sur sa joue pâle. Elle avait clos ses paupières, les maxillaires contractés, les doigts crispés sur l'édredon. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement. La boule de douleur qu'elle couvait en silence enflait comme un soleil trop mûr, menaçant de tout ravager sur son passage. Et des ravages, elle en avait pourtant subi bien assez.

-Ziva.

Elle se contraignit à ouvrir les yeux. Ses lèvres se plissèrent sous l'effort, ne formant plus qu'un trait mince. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Une autre larme perla de ses cils, suivant exactement le même chemin que la première. Ziva, avant la Somalie, n'aurait jamais accepté de se laisser entraîner dans une telle discussion. Elle se serait réfugiée dans son armure impénétrable ou bien aurait léché ses plaies en silence loin des regards de tous. Ziva, après la Somalie, avait changé. Oh, elle ne s'exposait pas davantage en public. Mais elle ne se cachait plus. Certains soirs, il la surprenait à fixer le vide, réfugiée dans une sorte de rêverie intérieure teintée de mélancolie. Il se contentait de prononcer discrètement son prénom. Elle lui adressait alors un sourire las et reprenait hâtivement le cours de ses activités. L'enquête. Les recherches. Les luttes quotidiennes. Et réparer tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Même si certains ressorts restaient cassés à jamais.

Gibbs se rapprocha jusqu'à la frôler. Du plat de la main, il effleura la courbe de sa mâchoire, se fraya un passage à travers ses cheveux détachés, prit appui sur son épaule. Sans insistance. Juste une présence. Il la laissait libre d'esquiver de son contact. Même si jusqu'alors, elle ne l'avait jamais fui.

Cette fois encore, Ziva ne se déroba pas. Elle tourna la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Nuit contre jour. Les ténèbres et la lumière. Loin de se télescoper dans la violence et la douleur, ces deux contraires se complétaient dans l'harmonie, comme une alternance de notes graves et aiguës sur une même partition.

Gibbs s'attendait moins à ce qui suivit. L'éducation, puis l'entraînement de Ziva avaient banni de son existence toutes formes de démonstrations affectives, les considérant comme la pire des faiblesses. Il l'avait malgré tout serrée quelquefois dans ses bras. Abby plus souvent, sans doute, mais à chaque fois l'expression désorientée de l'Israélienne montrait à quel point les contacts physiques la perturbaient. Tout au moins ceux qui ne supposent pas des activités d'un genre... particulier.

Aussi, la vision d'une Ziva à bout de souffle qui lui tendait les bras comme un enfant ivre de fatigue le déboussola-t-elle quelques instants. Il la laissa se suspendre à son cou et enfouir son visage dans son épaule sans réagir, le cerveau vidé de toute pensée. C'était étrange, d'ailleurs, comme, d'un coup, un seul geste pouvait vous griller les neurones et vous transformer en coquille vide. Ouais, c'était ça, une coquille vide. Plus de matière grise et un grand trou rempli d'air à la place du coeur. Il avait simplement suffi qu'elle le prenne au dépourvu. Et pourtant, peu de choses pouvaient le prendre, lui, Gibbs, au dépourvu !

L'humidité qui imbibait peu à peu le tissu de sa chemise le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Elle pleurait. Sans bruit, sans hoquets, sans hystérie. Dans un silence absolu. A peine trahie par les frissons imperceptibles qui vibraient dans ses épaules. Non pas l'un de ces chagrins destructeurs dus à de longs mois de reconstruction, de tensions et de combats contre elle-même. Pas de sanglots. Juste une marée de larmes muettes trahissant... quoi ?... un certain épuisement moral, sans doute, et des émotions enterrées depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait naïvement cru en être débarrassée à jamais.

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle avec les plus grandes précautions. Ne tenta pas de lui tapoter le dos ou de murmurer des paroles de réconfort. D'une manière générale, il n'avait jamais été doué avec les femmes en larmes. En ce qui concernait Ziva, cependant, il savait toujours comment procéder. Hélas. Parce qu'une fois au moins, au printemps précédent, il aurait aimé se tromper. La traîner de force dans cet avion plutôt que de la laisser dans un pays pour lequel elle allait sacrifier plus que sa vie. Durant quatre mois, il s'était débattu avec les remords, la culpabilité et la colère. Tout en sachant qu'il avait fait très exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Malgré les conséquences terribles qui en avaient découlé et dont les soubresauts se faisaient encore ressentir à cet instant précis.

Elle se calma assez vite. Reprit sa respiration. Esquissa un mouvement de retrait. D'une pression dans le dos, il la contraignit à rester.

-Prends ton temps, chuchota-t-il.

Elle resta tendue quelques secondes avant de lâcher prise. Cala sa tête plus confortablement dans le creux de son épaule. Essuya son visage d'un revers de manche. Tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois où elle avait pu s'abandonner de la sorte. N'y parvint pas. Des drames, oui. Des hurlements de douleur, de fureur, de haine, oui. Des "pétages de plombs" aussi. Tous ceux qui affrontent les pires horreurs en font les frais à un moment ou un autre. Elle se souvenait en particulier d'une mission où il n'avait fallu pas moins de huit hommes pour la maîtriser. Et un sédatif qui l'avait assommée pendant vingt-quatre heures. Mais de simples accès de larmes dans les bras d'un proche, jamais. _"__Pas de pleurnicheries !__"_, ordonnait Eli David d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique quand elle était petite. _"__Relève-toi ! Tais-toi ! Ce n'est qu'une égratignure !__"_ Elle avait obéi, de plus en plus mécaniquement au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait. Y compris lorsqu'à sept ans, elle s'était battue contre ce grand escogriffe de Shimon Rosenbaum qui l'avait traitée de "demi-portion femelle". Les yeux secs et les dents serrées, elle était rentrée à la maison avec une large entaille dans le cuir chevelu et une épaule déboîtée. N'avait pas émis un son tandis que le médecin de famille la recousait et remettait ses os en place. Ce jour-là, elle avait vu un rare sourire approbateur flotter sur les lèvres de son père. Et une lueur de dégoût dans le regard d'Ari.

La main de Gibbs remonta sur son avant-bras. Elle ne laissa passer qu'une poignée de secondes avant d'accrocher ses doigts aux siens et de soupirer :

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-D'être là pour moi.

Il resserra son étreinte et planta un baiser farouche sur son front.

-Toujours.

* * *

Longtemps après, Ziva se rappela de cette journée comme de l'un des meilleurs moments de son existence. Un Noël de référence qui répondait à toutes ses interrogations sur ce sujet... ou presque.

Elle découvrit que Jackson Gibbs était un vrai cordon bleu. Il avait tenu à préparer le déjeuner de l'apéritif au dessert. Le repas s'avéra excellent. Le vin qu'elle avait apporté suscita l'adhésion immédiate du vieil homme. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'échauffer, lui expliquant sur le ton de la confidence qu'à peine débarqué à DC, il avait dû se résoudre à dévaliser l'épicerie du quartier.

-Ce garçon, dit-il en lançant une oeillade sévère à son fils, n'avait dans ses placards que de quoi nourrir son poisson rouge !

Et de se demander comment son rejeton s'alimentait au quotidien. Peut-être de la sciure qu'il balayait régulièrement dans sa cave, le tout arrosé de bourbon pour faire passer le goût ! C'était une pitié, vraiment, voire un crime, que de posséder un réfrigérateur pour le laisser aussi vide ! Surtout quand on a un père qui tient lui-même une épicerie !

Ziva tenta bien de freiner comme elle put la virulente diatribe. En pure perte. Jackson Gibbs, sous l'emprise d'une alcoolémie de faible envergure, devenait plus bavard que DiNozzo au meilleur de sa forme. Pour finir, elle fut tout à fait incapable d'étouffer le fou rire qui lui picotait le fond de la gorge depuis un bon moment.

Hélas, elle aurait dû se souvenir, elle qui possédait pourtant une si bonne mémoire, ce qu'il en coûtait d'ironiser un peu trop longuement à propos de Gibbs. Tony, l'expert en la matière, avait lui-même fini par comprendre, au bout de plusieurs années il est vrai, que les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures... surtout quand il s'agissait du patron. A défaut de se défouler sur son paternel, Gibbs avait sous la main une cible de choix.

Malgré son sens aigu du danger, Ziva ne vit pas venir la tape monumentale qui la projeta la tête la première dans l'énorme gâteau à la crème posé devant elle. En revanche, elle perçut fort bien le cri d'orfraie que poussa Jackson Gibbs et l'avalanche de reproches enragés qui s'abattirent aussitôt sur l'auteur de ce sinistre forfait.

-Ce n'est rien... hoqueta-t-elle en se redressant, plâtrée de blanc de la racine des cheveux à la pointe du menton.

Mais l'auguste patriarche, remonté comme un coucou suisse, n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter avant d'avoir signifié toute son indignation.

-Vraiment ! Je ne t'ai pourtant pas élevé comme ça ! Un homme des cavernes, Leroy, voilà ce que tu es ! Un rustre ! Une véritable bête sauvage ! C'est ainsi que tu traites tes agents ? Ziva, vous qui n'avez peur de rien, dites quelque chose !

-Euh... Je préfère en rester là...

-C'est incroyable ! Ce sont des méthodes de... de... de brute épaisse ! Harcèlement, tu sais ce que ça pourrait te coûter, Leroy ? Bien plus que tes divorces ! Il y a des lois contre les individus de ton espèce !

Gibbs resta serein, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Il venait enfin de se détendre l'agacement. Son père pouvait bien fulminer tant qu'il voulait. Quant à Ziva, elle était assez futée pour ne pas insister. Elle avait de toute façon connu bien pire qu'un entartage en bonne et due forme.

Le reste de la journée fut heureusement plus calme. Débarrassée de l'incroyable quantité de crème qui lui avait maculé non seulement le visage mais aussi le cou, les épaules, les mains et une partie des cheveux, Ziva entreprit elle-aussi de se défouler à sa façon. Pas question d'aller s'épuiser à courir, la tempête au-dehors faisait rage. Pas question non plus de cogner de toutes ses forces dans un sac de frappe, Gibbs n'avait pas le moindre accessoire de sport sous son toit. Elle envisagea bien durant deux grandes secondes de lui proposer un petit combat amical... mais elle se méfiait. Mac Gee lui avait déjà décrit par le menu les entraînement très spéciaux façon Gibbs. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se prendre une raclée magistrale devant témoin. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. En revanche, il ne se priverait pas de lui démontrer, par la force si nécessaire, qui détenait l'autorité. Lui.

Elle opta donc pour un duel moins dangereux en acceptant avec enthousiasme la partie d'échecs que lui proposa Jackson Gibbs dans le cours de l'après-midi. Affrontement qui dura à peine dix minutes : Ziva écrasa sans pitié son adversaire par un "échec et mat" retentissant après avoir éliminé quasiment toutes ses pièces. Vexé par cette cuisante défaite, le vieil homme se hâta de troquer l'échiquier contre un jeu de petits chevaux.

-Je ne connais pas ce jeu, déclara Ziva en examinant les figurines d'un air soupçonneux. Quel est le but ?

-Faire le tour du plateau plus rapidement que lui, répondit Gibbs.

Vautré dans son canapé, il feuilletait distraitement un magazine de voile, tout en les observant du coin de l'oeil.

-Ça ne semble pas bien compliqué... dit-elle, perplexe. Quel intérêt ?

-Il a aussi le droit de dégommer ton cheval s'il se trouve en travers de son chemin... Dans ce cas-là, tu recommences tout à zéro.

-Mais... où est la stratégie de ce jeu ?

-Il n'y en a pas ! C'est un jeu de hasard. Tu lances un dé... et si tu n'as pas de chance...

Il n'acheva pas mais elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Jackson Gibbs n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire le moindre cadeau. Après s'être fait renverser cinq fois sa monture – la dernière deux cases avant la fin –, elle jeta l'éponge et décida de se consacrer à la révision, moins dangereuse pour son ego, de son test de citoyenneté. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle commença à dodeliner de la tête. Il n'en fallut pas cinq de plus pour qu'elle s'assoupisse profondément. Gibbs eut juste le temps d'étendre le bras pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer en avant. Elle poussa un soupir, se blottit contre son épaule et ne bougea plus.

-Mmm... marmotta Jackson Gibbs qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène. Je n'avais jamais pensé à lire la Constitution Américaine avant de m'endormir... C'est un somnifère apparemment très efficace.

Il prit le temps d'avaler une lampée de son bourbon avant d'ajouter :

-Ziva a bien changé depuis l'année dernière...

Gibbs étudia attentivement le visage de son père. N'y lut qu'un intérêt sincère. Jackson appréciait ses agents. Ziva peut-être plus que les autres, d'ailleurs. Les anciens soldats se reconnaissent-ils toujours au premier coup d'oeil ? Tout portait à le croire.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda finalement le vieil homme.

-Des trucs moches, papa. Des trucs très moches.

-A ce point ?

-Ouais.

-Et tu n'as pas pu l'empêcher ?

-Non.

-Je vois...

Gibbs se demanda bien ce que son père voyait. Il était à cent mille lieues d'imaginer Rivkin, Eli David et la Somalie. Et encore moins Ziva engluée dans cette mortelle toile d'araignée. Ou peut-être n'en avait-il pas besoin, après tout. Comme il l'avait dit, pour qui connaissait la jeune femme, les changements se voyaient au premier coup d'oeil. Les détails n'avaient pas d'importance.

-Elle est très différente de Kelly, reprit Jackson Gibbs. Et pourtant, elle te ressemble aussi. Elles auraient le même âge, non ?

-A peu de choses près...

-Je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'avoir une autre petite-fille...

Gibbs se mit à rire. L'éventualité d'une adoption n'avait pas été sans l'effleurer. Il estimait seulement qu'il était bien trop tôt. Certaines choses devaient auparavant être réglées. Ziva avait encore bien des conflits à résoudre et surtout le besoin viscéral de s'en sortir par elle-même. Quand le temps aurait fait son oeuvre... Il serait toujours temps d'y repenser... si nécessaire.

-Tu peux toujours faire comme si, papa.

-... pas contre l'idée d'avoir un autre grand-père... marmonna Ziva, les yeux fermés.

Elle ajouta quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui tira une moue interrogative à Jackson Gibbs.

-Hébreu, déclara Gibbs.

-Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi elle te parle en hébreu ?

-C'est sa langue maternelle, papa.

-Israël...

La lueur affectueuse qui brillait quelques instants auparavant dans le regard du vieil homme disparut, soudain remplacée par une expression beaucoup plus sombre. Gibbs fut quasiment certain que son père venait d'entrevoir une partie des ombres qui rôdaient autour de Ziva. Il n'ajouta cependant rien, attrapa sa canne et se releva avec un soupir las. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna, le front pensif.

-Leroy...

-Papa ?

-Prends soin d'elle. C'est un ordre.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ancien Marine. C'était l'un des côtés de son père qu'il préférait.

-A vos ordres, Monsieur.

* * *

Bien plus tard cette nuit-là, un choc sourd tira Gibbs de la somnolence où il végétait depuis un bon moment. Un peu groggy, il se redressa en se massant les tempes. Eteignit la télévision où défilaient les images d'un vague reportage animalier, le son au minimum. Jeta un bref coup d'oeil en direction du canapé où son père sommeillait tranquillement.

Trois heures du matin. La tempête, au dehors, s'était tue, laissant place à la nuit glaciale. Quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans la cheminée. Pas un souffle ne troublait la paix nocturne.

Il inspira un grand coup, s'extirpa se son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le premier étage. Comme il s'y attendait, un rai de lumière filtrait de la porte de la chambre entrebâillée.

-Ziva ? chuchota-t-il.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il poussa la porte avec précaution. La lampe, sur la table de nuit, diffusait une lumière tamisée qui laissait dans la pénombre la plus grande partie de la pièce. Ziva dormait profondément, le visage tourné vers la lueur. Sa main droite, tendue vers le bord du lit, était ouverte comme un coquillage abandonné. Son autre main disparaissait sous l'oreiller où, il en était certain, elle avait placé une arme. Un détail qu'il valait mieux cacher à Jackson.

Sans bruit, il contourna le lit et découvrit aussitôt ce qui l'avait alerté. Le _Tanakh_ gisait sur le plancher, les pages en désordre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil distrait aux caractères étrangers qui couvraient les feuillets, ramassa le livre et le posa sur la table de nuit. Après une légère hésitation – il ne tenait pas à se retrouver plaqué au sol, une lame pressée sur la gorge ou un canon sur la tempe par une Ziva à peine consciente –, il prit le risque de remonter drap et édredon sur ses épaules. Elle ne remua pas d'un cheveu.

Gibbs recula de quelques pas, pensif. Quelque chose clochait dans ce tableau. Le fait qu'elle n'eût pas déjà réagi à sa présence ? Non. Ziva possédait toujours son instinct hors du commun. Si elle n'avait pas ouvert l'oeil, c'était précisément parce qu'au plus profond de son inconscient, elle _sentait_ que c'était lui – et pas quelque individu tentant de l'assassiner dans son sommeil. Le fait qu'elle pût dormir aussi paisiblement alors qu'elle traînait tant d'horreurs derrière elle ? Non. Elle était assez résistante pour ne pas passer chaque nuit à se débattre dans d'affreux cauchemars. Du reste, il l'aurait vu. Ziva pouvait cacher bien des choses à ses coéquipiers, mais n'avait jamais réussi à l'abuser, lui. Il tenait les rênes. Elle avait appris très vite cette leçon malgré quelques ruades promptement maîtrisées et, en définitive, appréciait cette autorité-là.

Il resta immobile encore quelques instants, aux aguets. Regarder dormir Ziva était reposant. Ses traits détendus lui donnaient un air plus juvénile, plus... innocent, peut-être. La musique de sa respiration, basse et régulière, le berçait. Il aurait pu la contempler ainsi pendant des heures. Comme il l'avait fait autrefois avec Kelly. Même si elles n'avaient pas le même âge. Même si elles n'avaient rien en commun... à part lui.

Alors l'évidence le frappa. Il avait trouvé. Le silence. C'était le silence. Un silence qui, en toute logique, n'aurait pas dû être. Mais n'en était que plus appréciable. Secoué par un rire silencieux, il allongea le bras pour éteindre la lampe. Puis il traversa la chambre en évitant de faire grincer les lames du parquet et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

FIN

* * *

**NDLA :**

***Un _Tanakh_ est grosso modo l'équivalent juif de l'Ancien Testament.**


End file.
